leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Xerath/@comment-25223119-20150418191402/@comment-25223119-20150426170541
@Namedey No, no. Let me apologize, apologize for the fact that I came in made you upset to the point where you started hurling D5/Tier list arguments to make everything seem valid. I'm not going to reply after this comment but I figured I should let you know that you contradict yourself so many times. I am not butthurt over losing to Xerath as Ahri. I've lost to him with other AP Mids like Syndra and Karma, why would I be upset with an Ahri loss? I placed Ahri firsthand because Ahri, compared to Syndra and Karma has the highest chance of outplaying, outsmarting and simply defeating Xerath with her mobility. This however is not the case, even with Syndra whose known for her high range does not stand a chance at defeating him in lane because he has extreme safety. You made a mistake about all of us complaining Xerath's role as a siege mage. I've mentioned from the first post that I like Xerath being a long range, sniper-esque champion. But Riot obviously has to choose between high damage or extreme safety, or increase the window of period in which Xerath is vulnerable. If self-slow and being anchored is your only argument, I'd rather see Riot remove his self-slow on Q, tone down base damage and ratio and give him his MS. Perhaps then you'd start complaining about Xerath not having a unique role as a mage eh? Comparing Xerath with Lux and Ziggs is almost pointless. As it stands, both Xerath and Ziggs are on similar levels, while Lux is a tier below them, which is balanced. It's true Ziggs has utitilty, but he trades them for range and safety and less reliable skillshots, such as Q or distributed damage, E and R. While Xerath trades utility for extreme safety, range, high damage and lane sustanence in the form of mana. Not so bad eh? Saying Xerath or Ziggs is better over the other is really silly, both stand on equal grounds but Xerath gains more attention now simply because the teamfight/objective meta is coming back in to play. Lux is very situational because she has a mixture of utility and damage, but the biggest difference that sets her apart is her need for CD, Xerath doesn't need CD to operate which makes Xerath a very attractive choice. By the way, how is Xerath bad with utility? He's a got a pretty strong stun to pick out targets. Even Ziggs doesn't have a hard cc, save for W's knockup which can go in two ways anyway. FYI, the range of Leblanc's Q and W is on par with the projectile speed and range of Xerath, which means even if it's a skillshot, it travels and occurs as fast so I doubt point and click even matters since you'll be landing them pretty much every time. Cone shot aoe are always better than your typical circular aoe, Xerath clears as well as an Ahri compared to a Syndra, Zyra Q. It's ridiculous to say that he doesn't farm well under tower. Among all things in your post, this was the crappiest garbage I've heard all day. With 240 + 75% AP, how can you not clear well? Plus the added benefit of clearing from AFAR. Speaking of which, in a meta of tanky junglers, it's guaranteed that you'll have your own team of tanky junglers too. So I see this as irrelevant. Meta never dictated Xerath's rise as a tier 1 material, it was his kit that did, ranging from values to range to cooldown. These days you still have a diverse pool of AP Mids on Mid Lane such as Diana, Heimer, Orianna, Swain, Karthus, Kennen, Malzahar, SWAIN, Cassiopeia and Kog Maw (AP), aside from your usual quintessential mids such as Annie, Ahri, Talon, Zed, Ziggs. And just by listing some champions here, Xerath beats or at least zones all of them out with high efficiency. AP Kog Maw who has a similar role to Xerath, does everything with an obvious weakness. And by the way, Kog Maw scales harder in comparison to Xerath but has lower overall range compared to Xerath, lower AP damage ouput, even more immobile than Xerath. Just wondering what would your argument be.. Oh well....